A Hundred Ripples in the Water
by Angelique Daemon
Summary: This is for WishingFire's 100 theme challenge. A hundred scenes from Aqua's life and lives she's impacted.
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

_A/N: I've never done a challenge before, so I thought I'd try one... I think the hundred word limit is going to kill me though. Enjoy and review!_

* * *

><p>Aqua peeked around Master Eraqus' leg, frowning at the boy before her. He was bigger than her, holding a large wooden keyblade, easily as tall as him, and certainly taller than her... though that was not why she was hiding. No, it was because he was soaked, and mud-splattered, with detritus in his hair. He looked like a goblin... albeit an odd goblin, with his curious lapis eyes, and sheepishly apologetic expression.<p>

When Master Eraqus laughed, she wondered what was funny. He smiled at the boy, shaking his head, "Terra, when I told you to dress for an introduction today, I did not mean like _this_!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah... this is WAY harder than I thought it would be. What I thought was about the right length, was like 250 and I had to cut down from there. Final word count is 105, but I don't think anyone will begrudge me those five words._

_As I'm sure you noticed, I'm verbose as hell, so this challenge is like torture, heh._


	2. Love

**Chapter 2 - Love**

Aqua loved the rush of magic through her veins as she cast. She loved the light-headed giddy feeling it caused in her body as she wove a spell and set it loose on the world. She loved the burn of fire, the chill of ice, and the tingle of thunder. Most of all, she loved to watch wounds heal at her insistence. She loved seeing ravaged flesh re-knit simply because she willed it. She loved to soothe hurt and replace tears with smiles. She loved it the most because Terra should never have to suffer, since she could prevent it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Holy crap, I actually came in at 100 words exactly! It's like a miracle~!_

_I just wish I knew if we were counting 'and' 'the' 'to' and 'a', because if not, I could do a lot better._


	3. Hate

**Chapter 3 - Hate**

She was a keyblade bearer, which meant she was not supposed to feel this way. She was not supposed to have this dark, ugly emotion inside her, and it certainly was not supposed to cloud her judgement, and anger her until she could no longer see straight. She was supposed to be serene, and calm, cool and centered, and not at all desirous of summoning her keyblade and destroying everything around her. However, she just could not help it... she just _really_ hated being forced to eat mustard greens. How was it good for her when it tasted so awful?

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is getting slightly easier... SLIGHTLY. Seriously though, mustard greens? Worst. Vegetable. EVER!  
><em>


	4. Vacation

**Chapter 4 - Vacation**

"We need a vacation," Terra moaned as he collapsed onto the couch after a long day of training.

Ventus blinked and flopped over the back of the couch, looking curiously at the brunette, "What's a vacation?" he asked curiously, the word unfamiliar to him even before his memory loss.

"Vacations are great," the older apprentice replied, "You get to relax, and you don't have to do any work..." he grinned as Aqua walked in with a tray, "and pretty girls serve you cold drinks."

The blonde beamed, "Oh, well at least we've got that."

Aqua blinked in confusion, as she offered them drinks, "What?"


	5. Growing Up

**Chapter 5 - Growing Up**

Aqua carried Ventus into the castle, wondering when the blonde had gotten so heavy. Maybe because he was dead weight on her back that made it seem worse, but she swore that the younger boy had never been this heavy before. She walked through the empty halls of the destroyed realm, and felt her heart twist painfully in her chest. This place had been their childhood, and housed their happiest memories. She paused by a door with lines drawn on the frame, each line labeled with a letter, and a tear rolled down her cheek. How they had grown up.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Heartbreak in a hundred words is damn difficult._

_Also, thank you to everyone that's reviewed! I'm thrilled that you guys are enjoying it, and I REALLY appreciate the feed back._


	6. Trouble's Breweing

**Chapter 6 - Trouble's Brewing**

_A/N: Um... spoiler-ish... i guess?_

* * *

><p>The empty white room hadn't changed since the last time he visited; silent as a tomb, its bare walls reflecting the light, making it almost too bright to see, even with his hood up. He walked over to the single chair in the room, and lowered himself into it, closing his eyes in something as close to relief as he could feel. He remained like that for a few moments, letting the room's silence sink into him, becoming one with the nothingness. After some time, he opened golden eyes, "Trouble is brewing, my old friend," he said to the empty suit of silver and blue armor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I kinda cheated twice on this one. The word count is 106, and Aqua's not entirely there, but I wanted to do something different. Forgive me?_


	7. First Encounter with an Animal

**Chapter 7 - First Encounter with an Animal**

"It was _huge_!" Ventus exclaimed, waving his arms for emphasis, "And it jumped _this_ high!" he stood on tiptoes, hand held far over his head, "So I summoned my keyblade, and when it came back down, I swung with _all_ my might!" he drew his arm back and swung as hard as he could... and punched Terra in the stomach as he entered the room.

"What the hell, Ven?" the older apprentice demanded.

Aqua had to laugh, despite Terra's glare. After a moment, she shook her head and offered him a sheepish smile, "Ven was telling me about his first spider attack."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Spiders are LIKE animals... kinda..._


	8. First Love

**Chapter 8 - First Love**

"Aqua?"

"Mm?"

"What is your strongest memory?"

The blunette blinked and looked over at her companion. He wasn't looking at her, instead he gazed out over the dark sea, his face still obscured by his hood despite however long, or short, they had been sitting there on that black beach. She turned her gaze back to the distant moon... or sun... it was impossible to tell in this place, and frowned in thought. The silence stretched between them for an immeasurable period of time in this still place. Finally she spoke, the sudden sound of her voice startling even her, "My first love."

* * *

><p><em>AN: In case you're wondering, she's talking to Ansem the Wise._


	9. First Crush

**Chapter 9 - First Crush**

Why did he make her feel like this? It was a recent development, because she couldn't remember a time before where his mere presence distracted her, or broke her concentration so much that she burned herself casting a fire spell. When he walked into the room, her stomach filled with butterflies, and she found herself too tongue-tied to speak. When he smiled, her heart beat so fast she thought it would explode. He was sitting next to her on the couch, his arms stretched out over the back, and she couldn't breathe.

"Hey Aqua? Have you ever had a crush on someone?" Terra asked suddenly.

* * *

><p><em>AN: 104 words, sorry. It's still super difficult to write such short snippets, and get a story out. I feel like a bad writer for not being able to do it, heh._


	10. First Tragedy

**Chapter 10 - First Tragedy**

"Aqua, it's alright," Terra said, his voice tight with pain, embarrassment, and annoyance.

"No, it's _not_ alright," she insisted angrily, gently probing his arm, "I broke your wrist, Terra! That's not alright at _all_!'

"I missed the the block," he said, wincing despite her light touch, "It was my fault."

The blunette's eyes squeezed shut, as she tried not to cry, "I'm sorry... this is _really_ going to hurt..."

"I can take it," he replied stoically.

Aqua nodded and opened her eyes, putting her hands on his arm. His scream as she set the bone made her cry. Hurting him was such a horrible tragedy.


	11. Parents

**Chapter 11 - Parents**

Aqua picked up the open journal on Ventus' desk. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but peek:

_I asked Terra about his parents. He wouldn't really tell me anything, he just ruffled my hair (I HATE it when he does that!) and told me that it didn't matter, because we were all the family he needed. I wonder though... Aqua says that he and I are like brothers, and I guess that's right, but I read a book that said mothers were loving, caring, and warm, and that's Aqua to a T... but then I've never read anything about sisters, so who knows?_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I seem to have a habit of hitting 105 and not be able to get down below it... I try __**REALLY **__hard though..._


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**Chapter 12 - Afraid of the Dark**

"What are you two doing?" Aqua asked, doing her best not to laugh at Terra and Ventus, who were sitting on the couch in the dark, clinging to each other, as credits rolled on the tv screen.

The brunette jumped, and swung around to look at her, his eyes wide. It seemed to take a second for him to realize what was going on, and he quickly pushed Ventus away, "Um... Ven was scared of the dark," he said, quickly looking away from Aqua's eyes.

"That's bull!" the other blonde protested, "The movie scared you too!"

Aqua just shook her head and laughed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This isn't intended to be a yaoi or shounen-ai scene, it was just Terra and Ventus watching a scary movie in the dark. I've been told that's the best way to watch them, but I'm a coward... Though I guess if you WANT it to be yaoi/shounen-ai, then it's up to you.  
><em>


	13. Holding Hands

**Chapter 13 - Holding Hands**

Aqua looked down in surprise at the grip on her hand. The hand holding hers was large, the skin slightly darker, and rougher. If any hand were to be holding hers, she would have expected it to be Ventus', but that wasn't the case as her gaze traveled up strong arm until it reached his profile, partially obscured by his chocolatey hair. He said nothing, but he must have felt her questioning gaze, because he cast a glance at her, his lapis eyes amused as a smile pulled at his lips. He squeezed her hand gently, and then turned his attention back to the path.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Damn, 105 again. I'm trying REALLY hard though! Has anyone noticed that Terra/Aqua is my favorite pairing yet?_


	14. Popcorn

**Chapter 14 - Popcorn**

"Come on Terra! Share!" Ventus demanded as he jumped, trying to reach the bowl the elder apprentice held over his head.

"No way, this is mine," the brunette said with a grin, enjoying teasing the blonde, "I'm eating it all!"

"But there isn't any more! Stop being a jerk!"

Seeing that this conflict wasn't going to resolve itself, Aqua walked into the room, and put a hand on Terra's side, "What about me, Terra? May I have some?"

He started in surprise, and then shot her a sheepish look, "Um... sure..." he lowered the bowl.

Aqua smiled sweetly up at Terra as she claimed her handful, "Thank you," she said... then passed the popcorn to Ventus, and walked away.

"Hey!"

"Haha!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: This came out to 116, but I LITERALLY could not make it any shorter and have it still be the same scene. Sorry guys!_


	15. Cookies

**Chapter 15 - Cookies**

"Aqua, I love you!"

The blunette blinked as she set the last cookie on the cooling rack and turned to smile at Ventus, "I love you too, Ven," she said, "but you still have to wait for dinner."

He shook his head, "No, I mean I _really_ love you!" he said plaintively.

She frowned slightly as she walked over to him, and put her hands on his shoulders, "Ven..."

"Got 'em!" Terra's voice cut her off, and she spun around to see the brunette run away with the cookies, and when she turned back around, Ventus had bolted as well.

"I'm going to _kill_ them!"


	16. Memories

**Chapter 16 - Memories**

In that black realm of darkness and despair, what set her apart from the Heartless that skittered in the never ending shadow? What made her any better than those pitiful, mindless creatures with their glowing yellow eyes, and wicked intent? They fought, she fought. They aimlessly wandered this empty world, and so did she. What made her special? What made her unique among the empty shadows?

Her left hand gripped her wayfinder, while her right held the Master Keeper. She lifted both to her chest, and hung her head, "My memories," she whispered, "That's why I'll never become one of you."


	17. Tower

**Chapter 17 - Tower**

Aqua paused and looked back at the castle, the place where they had grown, learned and loved. What had once been a home was now a fortress, an impenetrable tower whose secret treasure would never be discovered. She felt her heart break as she looked across the shattered realm that had been their home, and was now a crypt, the grave of their master, and the barricade of her friend. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, looking up towards the spires, and whispered, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel... don't let down your hair... no matter who calls."


	18. Stripes

**Chapter 18 - Stripes**

"Stripes!"

"Checkerboard."

"Stripes!"

"Checkerboard."

Aqua jumped slightly in surprise when a hand grabbed her wrist, and she spun around, hand out to summon her keyblade. Before her stood a young man with bright red hair, and piercing aquamarine eyes. "Hey Miss," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at a blue-haired boy standing nearby, "Tell that idiot that my scarf is striped."

She looked down at the aforementioned article of clothing, and shook her head, her lips twitching, "I'm sorry... that's a checkerboard pattern."

"No way!" the redhead exclaimed, slumping.

His friend smirked as he continued walking, "Try to be less stupid Lea... if that's possible."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know they didn't meet in game, but since you can go back to places, you have to assume that __**some**__ of the characters met even in passing... besides I thought Lea and Isa were adorable. Also, I realize that Lea's scarf has checkerboard AND stripes, but I just thought this was cute. Maybe he's wearing a different scarf.  
><em>


	19. Stars

**Chapter 19 - Stars**

"Hey, you leaving already?"

Aqua turned to look at the black-haired young man she had met at the tournament, and answered his smile with one of her own, "I have to go," she said, "There's something I have to do."

Zack reached out and grabbed her hand, "Aw, come on, can't you stay just a little bit longer?" he pleaded, "I just need to find something out really quick, it won't even take long."

"What do you need to find out?" the blunette asked curiously.

He grinned, "I wanna know if the stars are too ashamed to come out, and be compared to you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah, I just __**had **__to get Zack in there, because he's so damn cute._


	20. Universe

**Chapter 20 - Universe**

"Terra?"

"Mm?"

"You know how each of those stars are their own worlds?"

"Mm hm?"

"Doesn't it ever make you feel small to know that the universe is so huge? Don't you... don't you ever worry that you'll never be able to protect it all?"

The brunette shook his head, opening his eyes, "Nope, doesn't bother me a bit."

"Why not?"

Terra rolled over onto his side to face Aqua, watching her watch the heavens, "Because we'll always be together... and together there's nothing we can't do." He would cross the entire universe on foot, just to bask in the radiant smile she turned on him.


	21. Princess

**Chapter 21 - Princess**

"It's too late, princess," the masked figure said, his sneer clear in his voice as he looked down at her, "You've already lost Terra, and that brainless moron is next. What will you do then, huh? With no one around to protect and pamper you, how will you survive?"

Aqua's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You've got it all wrong..." she growled and surged to her feet, bringing her keyblade up in a powerful underhanded swing that disarmed her surprised opponent, "I'm no spoiled princess!"

Vanitas jumped away, "Tch, it doesn't matter what you are... It's still too late," he said escaping via darkness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I figured Vanitas should make at least one appearance, I don't know if he'll make another, but a hundred prompts is a lot, so who knows what'll happen?_


	22. Do Not Disturb

**Chapter 22 - Do Not Disturb**

"She was this trim little blunette," Xehanort continued writing, trying to block out the annoying voice, "with legs like you wouldn't believe, and you could see the way they went up and made an ass of themselves," an elbow prodded him in the ribs in a 'friendly nudge,' "You know what I'm talking about."

A feeling of rage came over the scientist, and he turned, grabbing the surprised Braig by the throat and slamming him into the wall. "Are you illiterate?" he growled.

"Illiterate? As if, I can read."

Xehanort pointed at the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, "Then _do_ so!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another cheater one, I know, since Aqua isn't mentioned by name. Still it's about her, and I wanted to write a bit about apprentice Xehanort._


	23. Rejection

**Chapter 23 - Rejection**

Aqua stood in the clearing in Radiant Garden, one hand clutching at her heart like she would hold it together to prevent it from breaking, as she watched Ventus run away from her, chasing after Terra.

_"You mean you've been __**spying**__ on me?"_

_"I'm on my own now, alright!"_

_"You're awful, Aqua!"_

_"Were you also 'ordered' to take me home?"_

_"Aqua... Now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it got to your head!"_

"Terra... Ven..." Who knew rejection could hurt so much? "I'm just... trying to do what I was told..." She was not sure which wounded more deeply, Terra's rage, or Ven's disgust.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah, that might have been blatantly cheating, taking quotes directly from the game, but I don't want to do ALL light-hearted, funny ones, and this was the only other thing that came to mind. _


	24. Fear

**Chapter 24 - Fear**

Aqua was frightened, and she freely admitted it to herself. She walked the narrow path between yawning chasms, their bottoms lost in darkness... but falling wasn't what she feared.

Time was strange in this place, a second could last days, or a year a blink. She had no idea how long she'd wandered in nothingness... but the passage of time wasn't what she feared.

Again and again, creatures of Darkness appeared, and she fought battle after grueling, exhausting battle... but falling in combat wasn't what she feared.

What really and truly scared her, was that she would never see Ven and Terra again.


	25. Puzzle

**Chapter 25 - Puzzle**

"You're such a puzzle to me," he drummed his fingers on the chair arm, "in both the literal and figurative senses. It never fades, though you're gone. It never disappears, and yet it's far from your grasp. Would it perhaps summon you, if I reconstructed it? If I pieced together the physical puzzle that remains, would you return to answer my questions?" he stood and crossed the room, before kneeling down and reaching for the empty helmet. Instead of lifting it as he intended, he found his hand stroking the side of the visor tenderly. He snatched it back, and frowned at the traitorous appendage, "Curious."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Xemnas again, mostly because I loved the scene in the Chamber of Respite... or whatever it was called. It's 106 words, but DAMN is it hard to make Xemnas short and to the point, considering what a verbose and pedantic asshole he is! I know Aqua isn't physically there, or mentioned by name, but it's still about her, and she's there in spirit... kinda._


	26. Hunger

**Chapter 26 - Hunger**

He watched her as she wandered endlessly through the Darkness. She was the only bright point in that black realm, her bright cerulean eyes shining in the shadows, her palette refusing to be muted by the lack of light. She glowed with a power and light all her own, illuminating the darkness around her, remaining untouched by it, even when her shoulders slumped, and he could see doubt creep in. She never gave up though, she shook it off and continued walking.

Ansem didn't know this strange girl, but he watched her... and wondered why he felt such _hunger_ for her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless, not Ansem the Wise... just so you know._


	27. Fast Food

**Chapter 27 - Fast Food**

Aqua looked up from her book as she saw something fly past her, and a split second later, Ventus ran by. She shrugged and raised her book again, only to lower it a minute later when something else flew by, and Terra raced past this time. She frowned and set the book down on the blanket beside her, and waited. This time she was able to identify the flying item... it was a snack cake.

"_What_ are you two doing?" she asked when Ven ran by again.

The blonde slid to a stop and grinned at her, "What? It's fast food!"


	28. Horror

**Chapter 28 - Horror**

"No, Terra please!" Aqua pleading, trying to push the brunette away, "Stop! I don't want to!"

"It's too late," the older apprentice said as he pulled her against him, "Stop fighting, I promise you'll like it!"

"No!" she insisted, still trying to free herself as he lifted her off her feet, "If you loved me, you'd stop!"

"You're overreacting!" he said as he grabbed her wrists and forced them behind her back, "Just go with it!'

"No!" she wailed as he started dragging her off.

Terra laughed as he pulled her into the living room, "It's just a horror movie! Stop acting like a baby!"


	29. Jigsaw

**Chapter 29 Jigsaw**

Xehanort worked silently in the basement laboratory, studying the strange weapon that had been found with him. He was certain that it, and the armor, were clues to his memories.

He frowned at the scrape of metal on stone, and turned to see Braig crouching over the armor, holding the helmet aloft, "It's like we have our own life-sized jigsaw puzzle, isn't it?" he said, snickering, "Hey, maybe we should try piecing it back together..." cold steel against his throat silenced him. He turned his head slightly to see Xehanort behind him, holding the keyblade.

"Don't _ever_ touch her!" he growled, his _lapis_ eyes dark with rage.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ugh! 105 again... but hey, at least I'm not going much over it than that. As strange as it may seem, I'm actually __**really **__enjoying the scenes where Aqua's not even there..._

_Thank you so, so much MonMonCandie and Terra ForceXIII for the reviews, and thank you to everyone that's favorited and/or added this to their story alerts. You guys rock hard.  
><em>


	30. Photograph

**Chapter 30 - Photograph**

_"Alright, now Aqua you stand over there," she shifted to accommodate Ven's directions... and Terra moved in front of her. "No, Terra! You're too tall, you have to stand in the __**back**__!" the blonde protested._

_"What?" the brunette grinned, "Carry Aqua on my back?"_

_"No Terra, don't!" she squeaked as he grabbed her and hoisted her off the ground, "Put me down!" she demanded as she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself._

_Ven brightened, "Terra you're a genius!" he exclaimed, "Don't let her get down!" he quickly took the picture._

Ven stood in Disney Town, holding a photograph, "I miss you guys," he whispered.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's this?" Sora asked as he paused by the lone table in the empty white room.<p>

"It looks like a photograph," Goofy said, following him further into the room.

Sora picked it up and examined it, unable to resist smiling at the scene. A tall lapis-eyed brunette was carrying a pretty blue-haired girl with bright cerulean eyes on his back, her arms wrapped around his shoulder. They both smiled brightly out of the photograph, their eyes shining with happiness, and laughter.

"Sora!" Donald exclaimed, "You're crying!"

The keybearer blinked, "What?" he lifted his hand to his cheek, feeling wetness there, "That's weird..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I couldn't decide which one I liked better, and I wanted too give Sora a little face time anyway, so have two for the price of one!  
><em>


	31. Forgotten

**Chapter 31 - Forgotten**

"Kairi? Why do you always where that necklace?"

She blinked and looked over at Sora, "Hm?" she looked down at her necklace, and then covered it with a hand, "Oh, it's special," she smiled, "There's a magic spell on it. If I'm ever in trouble, it will lead me to the light of another... someone to keep me safe."

Riku snorted, "You're such a girl," he muttered under his breath.

Sora's eyes widened, his enthusiasm undiminished by their friend's disbelief. "Wow, really?" he asked, "That's amazing! Who put the spell on it?"

A frown pulled at her lips, "I... don't know. I... I've forgotten..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another one where Aqua isn't there, but I think it still fits into the challenge, since she was the one that enchanted the necklace, and caused Kairi to end up on Destiny Island in the first place._


	32. Wish

**Chapter 32 - Wish**

_"Look, Terra, a shooting star," Aqua said, pointing at the sky, "Quick make a wish!" she closed her eyes._

_The brunette snorted and crossed his arms, at twelve he was __**much**__ too old for this, "You're __**such**__ a girl sometimes," he said... though he shot a look at the sky before she glared at him._

"Terra!" he lifted his heavy head, peering into the strange realm he had been trapped in since Master Xehanort had stolen his body.

"Aqua?"

"Terra!" she reached for him.

"Aqua!" his fingertips grazed her hand, "Aqua... my wish... it was to be with you!"

Her eyes widened... just before she disappeared.


	33. Come Back

**Chapter 33 - Come Back**

"Terra, come back!" Aqua yelled as she ran after him, "Stop running, I can't keep up!"

The brunette just grinned and ran faster, "You gotta catch me!"

"No fair! Your legs are longer!" Of course logic didn't work on ten year olds, so she did her best to catch up... until she tripped and fell. She sat up, looked at her skinned hands and started crying.

At the sound, Terra immediately ran to her side, kneeling on the grass beside her, "I'm sorry, Aqua," he said contritely, "Don't cry," he took her hands, and kissed her palms above the abrasions, "There, all better."


	34. Where Did They Go

**Chapter 34 - Where Did They Go?**

It was the silence that disturbed Aqua's reading. A moment before her comrades had been in the room bickering, but she had been ignoring them so completely, she couldn't even remember when they'd left. "Where did they go?" she mused as she closed her book and set it aside, "Terra?" she called out, standing, "Ven?"

After a thorough search of the castle turned up neither hide, nor hair of them, she grew worried. She headed outside and began the search anew. She had just stepped out onto the Summit when...

"Gotcha!" she was _covered_ in silly string.

"I'm going to _kill_ you two!"


	35. Adventure

**Chapter 35 - Adventure**

It was raining outside, so Ventus was in the library, half flopped across one of the tables. He was too wound up to concentrate on any quiet activity, so instead he watched Aqua sitting so serenely across from him, quietly reading a book as though the entire day _wasn't _being ruined by precipitation. He reached up and rubbed at his head with both hands, "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! How can you be reading right now?" he demanded, "Aren't you bored?"

"Not at all," she said, without looking up, "because I'm on an adventure..." she smiled, "and I don't even have to leave my seat."


	36. Father Figure

**Chapter 36 - Father Figure**

Aqua woke with a cry, sitting bolt upright. It took her some time to identify the new home she had only come to just recently, but the recognition didn't soothe her. She drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, hiding her face in her knees as she started crying. The sound of the door startled her, and she lifted her tear-stained face to see Master Eraqus.

He smiled at her kindly, his dark eyes warm with compassion, "Did you have a bad dream?" At her nod, he held out his hand, "Terra had one as well. Come along, I'll make some hot chocolate."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Word count 105... and I didn't SAY the prompt in the scene, but hopefully it lives up to the spirit of the thing._


	37. Stranger

**Chapter 37 - Stranger**

Aqua peeked around the door frame at the stranger talking to her mother. The tall man had dark hair and eyes, a scarred face, and a serious expression. To be honest... he scared her. She didn't know why he was there, but she was starting to wonder if he was a bogeyman that dragged off naughty children.

"Aqua," her mother called, "Come in here a moment."

That sealed it... the man was there to take her away for lying about what happened to her mother's necklace. She did the only thing a six year old _could _do... She burst into tears and ran away.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Word count: 102, sorry, I couldn't find anywhere to trim this down. I know Aqua might come across as a wimp here, but if I was a six year-old with a guilty conscience and Eraqus randomly showed up... yeah, I'd be hiding up a tree until he left._


	38. Technology

**Chapter 38 - Technology**

"Master, you know we have an electric kettle, right?" Aqua asked

"Yes," Eraqus replied calmly as he removed the whistling teapot from the stove.

"And you can set it for the exact temperature you want the water to be?"

"Yes," he said serenely as he poured the water into a smaller pot.

"So why don't you _use_ it?" she asked, clearly exasperated.

The master smiled as he picked up the teapot, and headed for the door, "I just like it better this way."

Terra and Ven exchanged grins and shook their heads. Poor Aqua... but it was her own fault. Everyone knew old people hated technology.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't think Eraqus is THAT old, and he's certainly younger than Master Xehanort... or at least looks it... but I don't think Terra and Ven care._


	39. Magic

**Chapter 39 - Magic**

"Cling, cling the ring," Aqua sang under her breath as she tied off a stitch and examined her handiwork, "Clang, clang, she sang," she reached out beside her for the basket of her sewing supplies without looking, but couldn't feel it, so she leaned further over, her hand batting at the air, "It's tragic magic..." she jumped, head whipping around when she touched metal.

Terra smirked down at her hand, which was currently hovering just in front of his badge, "There are no coincidences?" he supplied the next line smugly, holding out the basket, "Though sometimes the pattern is more obvious."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I cheated HARD on this one, though I feel kinda special that I managed a song fic in a hundred words. The song is __**Keynsham **__by Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band. Ha ha! Obscurity!_


	40. Siblings

**Chapter 40 - Siblings**

Master Eraqus had always been glad that his apprentices got on like siblings. Taking the role of the older brother had done Terra worlds of good growing up, and had helped him mature. Aqua had been a kindly, but solitary child, and far too serious for her own good, so exposure to Terra's more childish behavior had helped her greatly as well. Even now, he would say that they benefited from each others' presence, but...

But they _weren't_ siblings, and it seemed that Terra at least had realized this... and the way he looked at Aqua was starting to worry Eraqus.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited and watched! You guys rock!_


	41. Girl Next Door

**Chapter 41 - Girl Next Door**

"Hey Terra?" Ven asked, watching the clouds drift across the sky.

"Mm?"

"What's so special about the 'girl next door'?"

Terra opened his eyes and looked over, "Why?"

The blonde shrugged, "I dunno, I read it in a book somewhere, it made it seem like the 'girl next door' was really special."

Terra thought for a moment, his gaze drifting up to Aqua, dozing in the tree above them, "Well... she's always there when you need someone to talk to, and she understands because she's been right there with you through it all. She's insightful, and kind, and pretty..."

"Terra, are you talking about Aqua?"

"... No?"


	42. Amusement Park

**Chapter 42 - Amusement Park**

Terra stuck his head into the library, "Ven's never been to an amusement park!"

Aqua blinked and closed her book, "Well, we'll have to fix that."

They spent the rest of the day and part of the night working feverishly to finish their task. In the morning, they grabbed Ventus after breakfast.

"Come on guys, what's going on?" he asked as they led him along, their hands over his eyes.

"Surprise," they cried pulling their hands away. "Welcome to your first amusement part, Ven," Aqua added.

Ventus blinked, looking at the booths, decorations and rides they had cobbled together, and thought his heart would burst. "You guys are the best..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Word count: 105 D'oh._


	43. Fighting for What's Right

**Chapter 43 - Fighting for What's Right**

"I told myself that I was fighting for what's right... I'm pretty sure we _all _did, and certainly we believed it... but..." Aqua rubbed her face, "I don't know if we really were. I learned things on my journey, that you can't fight darkness with light, because the stronger the light, the deeper the darkness, but doesn't that make the reverse true? And if that's true, wouldn't it mean that balance between light and darkness is _really _the right thing to fight for, instead of trying to eradicate the darkness?" she looked down at her wayfinder, but it offered no answers... it never did.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Word Count 104. I imagine this set somewhere in the World of Darkness, for some reason._


	44. Fire

**Chapter 44 - Fire**

"Terra, you don't look so good," Aqua said, putting a hand on his arm, "You've been pushing yourself too hard."

He scowled, looking away, "I'm fine," he insisted, "let me get back to training," sadly, she wouldn't be deterred, and she reached up to put a hand on his forehead.

"Terra, you're on _fire_," she exclaimed, "You're done! You're going to go rest, _now_."

Terra was swept away on the tsunami of her concern, and he found himself in bed with a cool cloth on his forehead, and Aqua serving him a cold drink, and fussing over him. Maybe this wasn't so bad...


	45. Soup

**Chapter 45 - Soup**

Ven wrinkled his nose as he watched Aqua preparing dinner, "I hate potatoes."

"I know, Ven," he frowned at her placid tone.

"I hate fish," he declared when she added the next ingredient.

"Of course," she said serenely, turning his frown into a scowl.

"I hate... those... things," he tried again with the next ingredient.

"They're leeks."

"I hate them!"

"I'm sure," her soft little smile was making him crankier.

"I hate..."

"You've never had wine before," she cut him off, adding it to the pot, "So how do you know you hate it?"

Ven's eyes widened, "You're putting _booze_ in it?" he asked incredulously.

"Mmhm."

"This is the _best_ soup _ever_!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't know why Ven's cranky... maybe it's raining outside, or Terra wouldn't play with him. Either way, little boys can be suddenly picky about what they eat for the weirdest reasons._


	46. Summer

**Chapter 46 - Summer**

Terra lowered his keyblade and bent over to rest his forearms on his knees, panting softly, It was too hot, it really was. "I hate summer," he muttered as sweat dripped off his nose. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a cold towel fell over his head, and he stood quickly, spinning around, his keyblade at ready.

Aqua smiled at him, "My you're jumpy," she said and offered him a glass, "It's iced green tea with ginger, so you can drink as much of it as you want without getting sick."

He relaxed and smiled, "You're an angel, Aqua."


	47. Christmas

**Chapter 47 - Christmas**

"What are you two doing?" Ven asked, watching from the back of the couch Aqua decorated the room.

"We're putting up Christmas decorations," Aqua explained as she tacked up garland.

"What's Christmas?" he asked.

"What do you mean..." she trailed off as she remembered Ven's situation, "It's a winter solstice celebration, where family and friends get together, exchange gifts, and eat lots of food."

Ven brightened, "That sounds good to me," he said, "Sign me up!"

"Yeah, but that's not the best part," Terra said as he walked over to Aqua and held a sprig of mistletoe over her head, smirking when she looked up.


	48. Halloween

**Chapter 48 - Halloween**

"I'll explain _one_ more time," Terra said, trying to keep his patience, "You get her attention, and then I'll jump out and grab her."

"But _why_?" Ven asked, frowning, "Why are we trying to scare her?"

"Because it's _Halloween_," the brunette said with an exasperated sigh, "It's what you _do_!" He stiffened when he felt a tap on his back, and turned around... to see Aqua standing behind him. "Um..." he looked around frantically, "Hi?"

"You're not tricking me _this_ year," she declared, grabbed him by the harness, and yanked him down into a kiss.

"Oh, _I _see, she's giving you a treat instead!"


	49. Strawberry

**Chapter 49 - Strawberry**

Aqua carefully laid slices of strawberry across the top of a cake, making a circular pattern. It was to celebrate Ven mastering a move. She looked up as Terra sulked into the kitchen, "It's not done yet," she said, "You'll have to wait until after dinner." She frowned slightly as he muttered something, a fierce pout on his face, "What was that?"

"You never make _me_ cake."

She blinked, then smiled, picking up a strawberry and rounding the counter, "I'll make you one the next time you master a move," she said and pressed the fruit to his lips, "So don't pout."


	50. Candy

**Chapter 50 - Candy**

Aqua blinked and then frowned at Ventus, "Ven? Are you... _sniffing_ me?"

He jumped slightly in surprise, and then shot her a sheepish look, "Yeah... you just smell like candy..."

She laughed, "That's my bodywash, I don't _taste_ like candy." She knew she'd said the wrong thing by the mischievous glint in his eye.

He pounced, grabbed her arm, and then began playfully gnawing on it, "Om nom nom, candy!"

She laughed and flailed her free arm, "Oh no! Ven's a zombie! Someone _save_ me!"

Terra peeked into the room, "What's going on?"

"I'm eating Aqua!" Ven replied cheerfully.

"Oh," the brunette grinned, "save some for me."


	51. Library

**Chapter 51 - Library**

"Ven," Aqua said as calmly as she could, closing her eyes and praying for patience.

He didn't seem to hear her as he bludgeoned invisible foes with his practice key.

"Ven," she said a little louder.

He still ignored her as he dodged and rolled away from imaginary blows, laughing triumphantly as he sprang to his feet and counterattacked.

"Ven," her tone grew sharp as her patience began to fray.

He jumped onto a table, for a swashbuckling sword fight, kicking books in every direction.

She lost it, surging to her feet, and slamming her hands down on the table, "Ventus! Get _out_ of the library!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks to everyone that's reviewed and favorited! I really appreciate you guys!_


	52. Fly

**Chapter 52 - Fly**

It was like flying, the rush of wind around her as she jumped off thin air, propelling herself further into the sky. Well, not _actually_ flying, since she could only move up, but it didn't really matter to her as she reached for the clouds, and then slid through the air, pirouetting neatly before dropping gracefully to the ground, only to jump again, and start again. She felt so at peace as the breeze streamed through her hair, and whipped her clothing about her. She loved feeling so free, and unfettered. She was like a bird, she'd only fly away.


	53. Movie

**Chapter 53 - Movie**

Aqua sighed as the credits rolled, and turned off the movie. It had been her choice tonight, and as usual, without explosions and fights to hold their attention, Terra and Ven had fallen asleep. She wondered if she should stop taking her turn picking the movie, since she was the only one awake to enjoy it, but...

She smiled at Ven, flopped over the arm of the couch, and at Terra, whose legs hung off the couch, while his head rested in Aqua's lap. She gently stroked his soft, chocolaty hair. Alright, maybe she _would_ keep taking her turn after all.


	54. Afraid

**Chapter 54 - Afraid**

"I'm scared," Aqua whispered, rubbing her arms, more to comfort herself than for warmth. It wasn't like it was cold here anyway... it was _nothing _here. Nothing but darkness and monsters,but on she trudged. "I'm afraid," she murmured to herself, always to herself since there was no one else here, "I just want to go home... I want to watch Ven and Terra training, and I want to read in the library, and I want to listen to Master Eraqus lecture..." there was no point in saying anything aloud, the darkness never answered... and that was a mixed blessing.


	55. Death

**Chapter 55 - Death**

_"Am I going to die?"_ Aqua wondered as she fell into the darkness, watching the lights on her keyblade glider fade into the distance as it carried Terra to safety. She continued falling as she saw her glider make it through the rift into the World of Light, its precious cargo successfully saved from the hell into which she was falling. _"Thank goodness," _she closed her eyes, accepting her fate. What did death matter now? Terra would surely know the only place Ven could be, and he'd save him. Her job was over, and the people that mattered were safe.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! I really appreciate you guys!_


	56. Frozen

**Chapter 56 - Frozen**

Master Xehanort was a Keyblade Master, like Eraqus which, by definition, made him a good guy. More than that, he was Eraqus' friend, and former comrade. Though he _looked _sinister, it meant nothing, because she knew better than to judge a book by its cover. He, like her master, was surely a font of knowledge and wisdom...

So then why was Aqua frozen, like a mouse before a snake, when those piercing eyes fell on her? Why did her heart beat madly, while every instinct told her to run and hide? And why, when his gaze passed, did she feel like she'd never be warm again?

* * *

><p><em>AN: 105 again... if you haven't noticed I'm kind of trying to have Aqua relate with each character._


	57. Speechless

**Chapter 57 - Speechless**

She left him speechless sometimes. She was just so smart, skilled, and perfect... he could've _really _hated her, if she wasn't also so kind, unassuming, and warm. Sometimes he imagined that he could warm his heart beside hers, and she would melt away any trace of icy darkness. He watched her as she pushed hair out of her face and couldn't find a word to say to her. How could he open his mouth to tell her anything without blurting everything? Those bright cerulean eyes looked up suddenly, and she offered him a brilliant smile, making him forgot words existed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Have one where you decide who it is watching her... though I suppose I narrowed down the choices a bit. Sorry._


	58. Alone

**Chapter 58 - Alone**

He watched her running all alone through Radiant Garden, chasing after her dear friends. Such a shame to alienate them both so thoroughly... Shame for _her_, it was perfect for him. He knew his master wanted him to clash with Ventus, but the boy was weak, and Vanitas doubted that he would ever be strong enough to match him. This girl, however, Aqua... she had a heart of pure light all her own. No darkness touched her, or tainted her heart. She was a good back up plan. No matter what happened, he could and would fulfill his ultimate destiny.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well I got Vanitas in here again, woohoo! And it's from his point of view at that. Go me!_


	59. Door

**Chapter 59 - Door**

"Goddamned door!" Cid swore and kicked it, "Open up you bitch hunk of birch, 'fore I take a chainsaw t'ya!" he rattled the knob like it would help... and suddenly it did. The lock clicked and the door opened as though it hadn't been an obstinate bastard for the last five minutes. He frowned and turned to look behind him to see if someone was playing a trick on him. The only person on the street was a young blunette woman, walking away. He whistled under his breath, pushing his bandana up, "Damn... now that's a nice piece of ass..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ha ha, I love Cid... though of course this is the more foul-mouthed FF7 version than the cleaned up KH one, because I like him better that way, lol._


	60. Study

**Chapter 60 - Study**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaquaaaaaaaaaaaa," Ven whined, "Come play with me!"

"Not right now," she said without looking up, "I'm studying."

"But it's our day oooooooooooff!" he protested.

"Where's Terra?" she asked, jotting something down, "I'm sure he'd be interested."

"He's training," he said petulantly, "No one wants to actually _enjoy_ the day!"

Realizing she wouldn't be able to concentrate with Ven around, Aqua lowered her book, "Come here," she said. When he approached, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Her lips twitched as his eyes widened, a blush consuming his face, as he turned tail and ran. She settled back into her chair, "Finally... back to work."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm not trying to make Ven whiny or annoying or anything, but he reminds me of a hummingbird: fast, high energy, and flighty. On top of that, he's a young teenage male in a younger brother role, so... yeah._


	61. Battlefield

**Chapter 61 - Battlefield**

_"So this is what it's come to,"_ Aqua thought as she raced across the battlefield, dodging the X-blade's attacks, _"The master is gone, I couldn't protect Ven, I couldn't help Terra. Are they lost to me now?" _She looked at the face of her friend, with its alien eyes and sneer, and then spared a glance towards the plateau where Terra was fighting his own battle, _"No, I have to have faith! We can do this! We can fix it!" _She tightened her grip on her keyblade and knocked aside another blow before counterattacking. _"We can't lose here! We __**can't**__!"_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry this one is kinda weaksauce, I couldn't really find any inspiration for the prompt._


	62. Cold

**Chapter 62 - Cold**

Aqua sat at the Summit, watching the meteor shower above. She shivered, rubbing her arms as a chill wind blew.

"Hey," she looked up at the sound of Terra's voice, spotting him as he approached, carrying a thermos and two mugs. He grinned at her as he sat down beside her, "Ven's out like a light," he opened the thermos, "So it's just us," he offered her a mug of hot chocolate, "You look cold," he added as she took the drink, "Come here," he wrapped a strong arm around her, and pulled her against his side, "I'll keep you warm."


	63. Puberty

**Chapter 63 - Puberty**

"Puuuuuuuuuberty."

"Stop saying that."

"Puuuuuuuubertyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"How old are you again?"

Aqua watched in amusement as the redheaded and the blunette teens from a few days ago walk down the street. The redhead's arms were crossed behind his head, his smirk showing he knew how much he was annoying his friend. "What? It's a funny word! Listen! Puuuuuuuuuubertyyyyyyyyyyyy."

The other boy sighed, "I don't know why you're so hung up on it."

"Maybe because he hasn't experienced it," Aqua murmured as they passed by her.

The redhead blinked, stopping in his tracks, "Hey!" he looked between the blunettes, "I _knew_ it! You blue-hairs are all in it together!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I didn't like this prompt, it was DAMN difficult... but I guess the point was to be challenging. Anyway, let's hear a round of applause for the return of Lea and Isa! I LOVED those two, SO hard._


	64. Look Alike

**Chapter 64 - Look Alike**

_"It's not Ven," _Aqua told herself as she stared at the face of her beloved friend, his warm sapphire eyes replaced with cold, alien yellow orbs, and his friendly face contorted into an arrogant sneer.

_"Not Ven,"_ she readied her keyblade as he laughed, the creepy double tone of his voice sending shivers through her spine.

_"Not Ven,"_ she jumped back at his sudden attack, and quickly threw up a barrier to stop the onslaught.

_"Not Ven,"_ she counterattacked, though her heart wasn't in it. The look alike sensed it too because he sneered triumphantly at her, and brought his key crashing down.


	65. Random

**Chapter 65 - Random**

"Random," Aqua said to no one in particular as she watched Ventus spinning around on his head, "adjective. Definition: proceeding, made, or occurring without definite aim, reason, or pattern." She continued to watch as he sprang to his feet, dodge rolled about five times, and then jumped up again and ran off, "Where does he get all that energy?" she asked.

"I..." she turned to see Terra walking up behind her, rubbing the back of his head "May have... _may have_, mind you... given him some espresso to see if he liked it."

"How much?" she asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Um... too much?"


	66. Mentor

**Chapter 66 - Mentor**

"Aqua, walk with me."

"Yes Master," she said immediately and got to her feet to follow Eraqus.

When they reached the ramparts, he stopped, and rested his hands on a battlement, looking out over the scenery, "Aqua, I know that I've told you to always follow your heart, but I want you to remember something. The heart, while good intentioned, _can _lead you astray, so temper your heart with logic, and don't let your emotions get the better of you."

"Yes Master," she said, wondering at the sudden lesson, but glad to have a mentor to give her these warnings all the same.


	67. Skilled

**Chapter 67 - Skilled**

Ventus sat on the grass, taking a break as he watched Aqua train. Her style was completely different from Terra's linear, heavy handed attacks. She was so light on her feet, and agile, and watching her spin her keyblade with such skill and seeming ease left no doubt that she was every bit as capable a fighter as Terra.

The brunette in question dropped onto the grass next to him and smirked, "I love watching her do that."

Ven blinked and looked over questioningly, "Why?"

Terra watched the blunette's hips as they swayed gently back and forth, "I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

><p><em>AN: She's practicing the finish move for the Blade Charge command style, if you're wondering. Heh, this was originally just going to be Ventus thinking Aqua was awesome in her own right, but then Terra wandered in, and I couldn't really help it, lol._


	68. Swordsman

**Chapter 68 - Swordsman**

_"The lone swordsman stood on the hill, the sun glinting off the blade in his hand. With careful precision, he performed the same slash over and over, training the memory of the move into his muscles, so that his body would react immediately, moving on its own to attack his opponent..."_ Aqua trailed off at the sound of snickering and looked down at her lap where Ven was resting his head. "What?" she asked.

He pointed across the field at Terra who, while too far away to hear the story, seemed to be acting it out perfectly. Aqua started laughing too.


	69. War

**Chapter 69 - War**

"Hey Aqua," she paused outside the slightly ajar door when she heard Terra call to her, "could you come here for a minute?"

"Sure thing," she said as she walked to the door, pushing it open so she could step inside, "What's u- uh!" she squealed as ice water rained down on her, soaking her completely while Terra and Ven howled in laughter like a pair of crazed hyenas. Aqua nodded slowly as she pushed her hair out of her eyes, blowing the water from her lips. "I see," she said carefully, shivering, "Well, I hope you know this means war."

* * *

><p><em>AN:That's right, I did it... I just went all Warner Brothers up ins._


	70. Light

**Chapter 70 - Light**

"Star bright, star light," Aqua whispered to the single star above, stroking the heads in her lap, "first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, may the wish I wish come true tonight..." she lowered her gaze to the sleeping faces of her fellow apprentices, "I wish that we'll always be like we are right now..." she stroked their hair from their faces. She yanked her hand back as though she's been burned when lapis eyes sprang open and looked up at her.

"You're _such_ a girl sometimes," Terra muttered sleepily, closing his eyes again.


	71. Animals

**Chapter 71 - Animals**

"I swear, it's like living with wild animals," Aqua huffed in annoyance as she picked up after Ven and Terra. She lifted her head at the sound of stampeding feet and leaned out into the hall to see what was going on.

Terra ran up the hall, and skidded to a stop in front of her. Before she could react, he pulled her into the hall, kissed her, and then took off running again, yelling, "Hi Aqua!"

Ven stopped in front of her then, pulled her down by her harness, and kissed her as well, before running off, calling back, "Bye Aqua!"

"What the _hell_?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Word count 103. This was actually inspire by cats, and the way they run around like tiny horses and then suddenly stop what they're doing, headbutt the crap out of you, and then bolt again, leaving you clutching your nose and cross-eyed with pain, because they love you SO much._


	72. Shopping

**Chapter 72 - Shopping**

"I hate shopping," Terra grumbled as he followed after Aqua.

"I'm not fond of it either," she replied, looking over trays of produce, "but you and Ven eat like tarrasques..."

"Like what?" he interrupted, shooting her a confused look.

She picked up a squash, testing its weight and firmness, "Tarrasques... you know, they're gigantic lizard-like creatures that exist only to eat, kill and destroy... like what you and Ven do to the pantry," she looked over her shoulder at the brunette, "You've never heard of them?"

Terra shook his head, "You read too much," he said, smiling wryly.

"Or you don't read enough," she replied.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Grocery shopping sucks... and yes, I DID just go all D&D up in here._


	73. Sleep

**Chapter 73 - Sleep**

Aqua knocked on Terra's door. He answered after the fourth knock, his eyes heavy with sleep and his hair mussed. "Ven had a bad dream, and can't sleep." He nodded, and disappeared back into the room, before returning with his things.

They headed to the living room, and laid their blankets on either side of Ven's before crawling into them. They curled up around the blonde, their arms reaching across him to form a safety net. "We'll keep you safe," Aqua murmured as she rested her chin on top of Ven's head, and smiled when Terra rested his forehead against hers.


	74. Milk

**Chapter 74 - Milk**

"We're out of milk," Ventus warned as Aqua picked up a box of cereal.

She frowned, "How can we be out already? There was a whole gallon yesterday..." she opened the refrigerator to check the blonde's claim.

Just then Terra burst in the kitchen, his hair plastered to his head, completely soaked, and dripping milk from everywhere, "Ventus! I'm going to _kill _you!" he roared.

The blonde had already bolted though, and Aqua couldn't help laughing, "So _that's _why we're out," she ducked out of the way as the brunette tore through the kitchen after him, "Run faster Ven! His legs are longer!"


	75. Maniac

**Chapter 75 - Maniac**

Aqua quickly cartwheeled out of another round of bolts, as the one-eyed man fired at her, laughing like a maniac. She had no idea who he was, or why he was attacking, but she couldn't let him hurt Ven either. She hissed in pain as a dart connected, and quickly threw up her barrier, sighing softly in relief at the healing magic it generated. She couldn't help the small smirk that curled her lips as her opponent swore when he was hit by his own ammunition. Served in right. While he was staggered, she raised her keyblade and counter attacked.


	76. Kleptomaniac

**Chapter 76 - Kleptomaniac**

"I haven't a heart to steal," Ansem mused as he watched the strange blue-haired girl continue her aimless wandering through the World of Darkness, "and yet every time I see you, I feel as though you've take something from me. Certainly you've been trying to rob me of my focus," he tilted his head slightly, "Perhaps you're a thief, of some kind... a kleptomaniac who's compelled to steal the attention of all around you, so you won't be forgotten and fade into nothing in the darkness..." he lifted a hand and touched his cheek finding wetness there, "Curious..." he murmured.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ansem Seeker of Darkness makes another appearance! I know Terra's heart isn't technically in him like Ven's heart is in Sora, but I'm a sap and LOVE the scenes where people cry through others._


	77. I Don't Know How

**Chapter 77 - I Don't Know How**

Aqua wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and lowered her keyblade, "It's too hot to keep training," she said, "Why don't we go swimming instead? It's _like_ training, since it's a work out."

Ven stood up, dismissing his key, "I dunno... I mean, I don't know how to swim, what if I drown?"

Terra snorted, "Like we'd let you. I think it's a great idea, let's go get ready."

Ven blinked, looking up at Terra, "You can swim? I thought you hated getting wet."

"Tch, not even close," the brunette replied, peaking at Aqua as she headed off, "I love water."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks to everyone that's favorited and reviewed guys! I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you're all enjoying it!_


	78. Writing

**Chapter 78 - Writing**

"What'cha writing, Aqua?" Ven asked as he plopped down in the chair next to her.

"Mm?" she looked over at the blonde and offered him a smile, "Oh, I'm just writing in my journal."

"Why do you and Terra keep journals?" he asked curiously.

She thought of how to put it, and then said, "It's to remind ourselves of what we've done, and what we think and feel about it. And..." she looked down at what she had written, "they allow us to get out the things we'd never say out loud."

"Bad things?"

"No, things we're too scared to say..." _"Like 'I love you'..."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'll let you guys decide who that's in reference to._


	79. Mermaid

**Chapter 79 - Mermaid**

"Aqua, are you a mermaid?"

She shot an amused, if slightly baffled look at Ven over the top of her book, "No... I mean do I _look_ like a mermaid?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, but Terra said you swim through his veins like a fish in the sea, and I read that mermaids are women that swim in the sea like fish, so..."

Aqua blushed, "That... really doesn't sound like Terra," she temporized.

"Oh well, I read his journal," Ven explained, "he writes about you a lot."

Her blush darkened, "You shouldn't invade his privacy like that..."

"Why not? He reads yours all the time."

_**"What?"**_

* * *

><p><em><em>AN: Yeah, that was a blatant rip off of Uncle Kracker there..._**  
><strong>_


	80. Fireworks

**Chapter 80 - Fireworks**

It was like fireworks. Excitement raced through her blood, and set her heart to pounding. Colors exploded behind her eyelids, creating an attention grabbing show. She was hot too, as though she'd been setting off gunpowder on a warm, muggy night. She forced her eyes open so she could watch his face, so close to hers. His eyes were closed too, and she wondered if he was seeing fireworks too. Her hand on his chest told her his heart was beating just as hard as hers, and his flushed face was the proof that she made him hot too.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Still leaving it up to you~_


	81. Tonight

**Chapter 81 - Tonight**

"I have to go," Aqua said softly, though she didn't lift her head from Terra's chest, or try to pull away, "We'll get in trouble if we're caught..."

Terra held her a bit tighter, ducking his head, to murmur near her hair, "I don't want you to go... Can't we..." he sighed, "Can't we just forget about Master Eraqus, about being keyblade bearers... and, just for tonight, can't we be _just_ Terra and Aqua?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, finally finding the will to pull away, "No," she said, her voice heavy with regret, "because we're not like that."


	82. Me and You

**Chapter 82 - Me and You**

Aqua smiled over at Terra as they drove their keyblade gliders around The Land of Departure. It was the first time they'd been allowed to go driving on their own, and Master Eraqus had given them the day off from training, saying that they should focus on _not_ crashing rather than worry about anything else.

The brunette glanced over and grinned back, flying a bit closer to her, "You and me, Sunday driving," his eyes shone with mischief as he deployed his armor, "Not arriving, on our way back home," a portal opened in front of them, and he gunned it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ha! That's TWO 100 word song fics! This one is only SLIGHTLY less obscure than the last one. It's "You and Me" by The Beatles._


	83. A Secret Admirer

**Chapter 83 - A Secret Admirer**

He wasn't a secret admirer, per se. It was true that he _did_ admirer her, and he certainly kept his presence secret from her, he was sure that most secret admirers were emotionally attached to their admired. There couldn't be very many like him. He admired her strength, her abilities, and above all else, he admired her light... but not like people admired things. No, he didn't admire them in their own right, Vanitas admired them for their potential to help him fulfill his destiny. If Ventus remained too weak and useless, then it would be Aqua that completed him.


	84. Someone Has a Crush on You

**Chapter 84 - Someone Has a Crush on You**

"Someone has a crush on you."

Aqua started in surprise and looked over to see a girl, not that much younger than her, with light brown curly hair and soft green eyes. "I'm sorry?" she asked, unsure what the brunette was talking about.

The other girl smiled, "Someone has a crush on you," she said again, "I can tell. There's an evanescent aura around you, that only shows up when someone loves you," she folded her hands over her heart, "You're surrounded by their affection, and wistful longing."

Aqua considered the girl's words, "Ah... Thank you. I think I know who it is..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: If you guessed that the girl is Aeris, give yourself a golden star sticker. As for the person with the crush... I'll leave it up to you._


	85. Teenager

**Chapter 85 - Teenager**

"I'm a teenager now," Aqua said haughtily, "nearly an adult, in fact in some cultures I _am _an adult," she nodded firmly, "That means I don't need you anymore."

A chocolate brown stuffed rabbit stared up at her with shiny black eyes that seemed somehow sad and pleading.

The blunette shook her head, "No, don't give me that look, my mind is made up," she said, picking up the rabbit, "but I could never throw you away..." she stroked the plush's long, soft ears, thinking for a moment before heading for the door, "Hey Ven! I have a present for you!"


	86. Moonlight

**Chapter 86 - Moonlight**

He watched her sitting on the summit, the moonlight caressing her soft skin, making it seem to luminescence, while the starlight reflected in her bright cerulean eyes, and her azure hair wafted gently in the breeze. It made him envy the night. He was jealous of the zephyr that played with her hair, and burned with resentment at the stars' privilege of inhabiting her gaze. Most of all, he hated the moonlight, and the liberties it took with her gorgeous body, touching her freely and without reservation. What did the moon know of fear about hurting or tainting her?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Have another where you decide who it watching, this one is a bit more open, so insert your pet pairing of choice!_


	87. Lust

**Chapter 87 - Lust**

Xemnas stared at Kingdom Hearts, his mind drifting. She'd been in his dreams again... the foolish mystery woman who had saved Xehanort's life, thereby dooming the worlds, out of love. He _burned _for her, and though he'd no heart to pump it, lust filled his veins at the thought of her. He wanted to tell her about all of the tragedies she had caused, the lives she had destroyed, and the people that no longer existed, because of her selflessness. Then, when the pain was too much to bear, and her heart was dangerously close to breaking, he wanted to take her in his arms, to hold her close, and slowly, tenderly, lovingly... destroy the very last innocence inside her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The word count on this is 120, but I really CAN'T whittle it down anymore, without changing it entirely... and I LOVE the way it is right now. I think it's perfect... because I'm a horrible person._


	88. Not Sure Why

**Chapter 88 - Not Sure Why**

"I'm not sure why he would say that," Aqua muttered as she drove her glider through the Lanes Between, still blushing after Zack's... proposal, "I mean, he doesn't even _know_ me! I just can't believe he would blurt that out so nonchalantly..." she shook her head, "I mean, of all the things to say... _Why_ would he ask me out? _Me _of all people! I'm just... well I'm not the kind of girl that gets asked out... Even Terra says that I'm only really a girl _sometimes_..." She frowned slightly at that, "Oh what does _Terra_ know," she huffed.


	89. Devil

**Chapter 89 - Devil**

The first time she'd seen him, she'd thought he was the devil. Just seeing him walking by with Master Eraqus had filled her with such unease. He'd looked over at them as he walked by, and those brilliant golden eyes had looked like the most evil things she'd ever seen. Their master, however, had greeted him with open arms, calling him friend, so she had pushed that impression aside and scolded herself for it. Now though, looking up at him on the mountain, seeing him sneer down at them, she knew she'd been right. Master Xehanort was the devil himself.


	90. Tea

**Chapter 90 - Tea**

"And now we pour the tea," Kairi said as she lifted the little plastic pot and began miming the beverage pouring.

Sora blinked, tilting his head curiously, "Why not have real tea?"

She paused and thought about that, "Because then it might spill and get on my dolls..." she smiled as she poured the 'tea' for a blue-haired rag doll, "and that would be awful, wouldn't it, Aqua?"

Sora wrinkled his nose, "That's a weird name for a doll," he said, "Where'd you hear that?"

Kairi blinked, trying to remember, "I... I'm not sure..." she regarded the doll, "but she must've been really amazing."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'd say this takes place when Sora and Kairi are still pretty young, like not long after Kairi got to Destiny Island. Sora probably agreed to the tea party because it meant he'd get to spend some time with her without Riku around._


	91. Garden

**Chapter 91 - Garden**

"Come little children, I'll take thee away," Aqua sang softly while weeding the herb garden, "into a land of enchantment," she tossed the weeds into a bucket, "Come little children, the time's come to play," she smiled as she looked over the herbs, "Here in my garden..." she held up her hands and arched a thunder spell between them, "of magic..." She jumped when she heard applause and turned to see Terra and Ven grinning and clapping. She stood, hands on her hips, "Well if you've time to make fun of me, you've time to help, so get to work!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm playing the song fics to the hilt here... This is "Come Little Children" from the movie Hocus Pocus... and just to give you an idea on how old I am, I was nine when this movie came out. It was my favorite movie for a long time growing up._


	92. Flowers

**Chapter 92 - Flowers**

"Excuse me, sir."

Xehanort paused on his way to the castle and turned to look at the pretty green-eyed, brunette girl, carrying a basket of flowers. "Yes?" he asked curiously, wondering what she could want with him.

She smiled, holding up a bouquet of cerulean blossoms, "Flowers for the girl you love?" she asked cheerfully, her gaze somehow knowing.

Xehanort felt his heart contract painfully in his chest as a pair of eyes the exact shade of the blooms flashed in his memory. He clutched at his heart shaking his head, "I... don't have anyone to give them to," he muttered and hurried off.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Unf, I dunno why I love writing apprentice Xehanort so much, but it's fun to play with the memory loss and lingering remnants of Terra's heart._


	93. Breathing

**Chapter 93 - Breathing**

"Sometimes I can swear I hear you breathing," Xemnas said, regarding the empty armor, "laughing at me..." Honestly he didn't have time for this. Kingdom Hearts was almost complete, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the keybearers stormed the castle, and yet even now, or perhaps especially now, he was drawn here, to that damned suit of armor. "How you mock me," he said, looking over at his fingers, which were drumming at the chair arm again. He scowled as he forced himself to stop, "How do you wrest control of my body from me?"


	94. Smile

**Chapter 94 - Smile**

_"Smile, smile for me,_

_Smile my cerulean-eyed beauty._

_Let no sorrow touch her,_

_Let joy trail her,_

_Let her shed no tears,_

_May she be protected from her fears._

_By all below and all above_

_Let her always feel my love."_

Aqua swallowed back a sob as she set the journal down, and then reclaimed Ven's unconscious body. "You're a terrible poet, Terra," she whispered, fiercely blinking the tears away as she continued her trudge into the throne room, "How can I smile for you, when you're gone?" She set Ven down on the throne and brushed the hair from his face, "How can I ever smile again?"


	95. Legs

**Chapter 95 - Legs**

"I mean, she had legs for _days_..."

"I don't care, Braig," Dilan said flatly, and sipped his beer, "Go away."

"Tch," the sniper looked at Aeleus, then shook his head, knowing better than to even try. He left the barracks in search of a more appreciative audience. At the sight of Even standing outside the lab, he stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Need something, Iceman?"

The blonde frowned, "In the future, kindly resist the urge to tell Ienzo about your 'water woman'. He certainly doesn't need to hear perverted stories about your imaginary conquests."

Braig snorted, "Imaginary... as if!" he smirked, "Man, was she a _real_ piece of work..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Word count came out to 105... but at least all of the Somebodies you meet in BbS have at least been mentioned now. It was a goal of mine._


	96. Unicorn

**Chapter 96 - Unicorn**

Terra was washing the dishes when he felt the back of his neck tingle, as though he was being watched. He turned to see Aqua and Ven peering around the door frame. He frowned at them, and then went back to work, deciding to ignore them. That turned out to be easier said than done, when they started talking.

"Woooooow," Aqua said in a stage whisper, "I didn't believe, he's actually doing chores _on his own_! It's like... like..."

"Spotting a unicorn in the wild," Ven replied, "never before tagged by scientist."

The brunette turned and threw a handful of suds at them.


	97. Wonderland

**Chapter 97 - Wonderland**

Her body was a wonderland; her skin was smooth, her hair soft, and her lips sweet. Her warm breath ghosted over his ear as she panted against it. Her long, shapely legs wrapped around his waist as her lithe body arched up to meet his, her nails digging into his shoulders. He raised his head, and caught her lips in a searing kiss as he held her tighter...

Terra awoke with a gasp, sitting up in bed. He panted as he tried to make sense of what he'd been dreaming, and then blushed deeply. He'd... had a dirty dream about Aqua...


	98. Who Are You

**Chapter 98 - Who Are You?**

_A/N: Spoilerish, I guess..._

* * *

><p>"Who are you?"<p>

Sora jumped at the voice, and turned towards the rattle of metal, summoning his keyblade. He hadn't thought anyone else was in this desolate place, but he spotted an armored figure, slowly rising to its feet.

"Keyblade?" the voice vibrated in the hollow armor as it pulled its own keyblade from the ground, "Ventus?"

"Who?" the keybearer asked, confused.

"Not Ventus... Aqua?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Sora snapped and tightened his grip on his keyblade, "Who are _you_?"

"Not Aqua..." the pauldrons sagged, "never Aqua..." it was just the barest hint of a whisper, before the pauldrons squared off, "Enemy!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I never saw a translation of this scene from KH2: FM, but I wanted to throw it in, because I thought it would fit the note: pauldrons are the pieces of armor that cover the shoulders. _


	99. Doll

**Chapter 99 - Doll**

It looked like a broken doll, the pieces scattered carelessly across the floor, so who could blame him for sneaking into the lab to play with it? He was only eight after all. So he reconstructed the armor carefully, putting the pieces back together until it resembled a person laying on their stomach. It looked better that way, even though Ansem and Even got mad at him for sneaking into the lab. Xehanort, however, seemed sad... but put his hands on the boy's shoulders, kneeling in front of him, "Thank you, Ienzo," he said quietly, "That means... _something_ to me."

* * *

><p><em>AN: HA! I got Ienzo in here in person. Hells yeah!_


	100. End

**Chapter 100 - End**

"And they all lived happily ever after," Aqua read aloud, "The end..." she looked over at Ven, and smiled when she realized he was already asleep. Well, she could read it again if he had missed it. She closed the book and then got up, leaving the room. Terra was waiting for her in the hallway and fell into step beside her. They walked in silence for a while before she asked, "Do you think we'll ever get a happily ever after?"

Terra smiled, "Without a doubt," he put his arms around her shoulders and squeezed, "because we'll always be together."

* * *

><p><em>AN Woohoo! We've finally reached the end! This was both a fun and rewarding challenge, even if it had its frustrating moments. Let me give a final thank you to everyone that's read, reviewed and favorited this little story of mine, and let me also thank Wishing-Fire for her awesome challenges. Until next time, dear readers, take care of yourselves, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story even in the future. I plan to take up the Wishing-Fire's 50 theme pairing challenge next, so keep an eye out for that!  
><em>


End file.
